


Good For Him

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: They guys can't help but notice how much Rook has changed.
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Good For Him

Rook groans, muscles sore from drumming for practically two hours straight. This concert they went overboard and every song except one required drums. He would never complain about his job, he would complain, however about the ache in his muscles.

He comes to a stop outside of his bunk, pulling the curtain open, he’s not surprised to see Y/N sitting up as much as she can while reading. She looks up at him, realizing the curtain got pulled open. “Hey, baby.”

He smiles at her, “Hey.” Joining her in the bunk, he presses a kiss to her lips. Trying not wince at the pain radiating through his body because of the position.

Y/N narrows her eyes, noticing the wince at how stiff he is. “Rough concert?”

He nods, not bothering to lie.

She hums for a few minutes, thinking of what she could do to help her boyfriend. Getting out of the bunk, she takes Rook hand in hers, pulling him along with her out to the main part of the bus. Kells and Baze being the only ones out there. The rest in their own bunks.

Kells and Baze watch interested as to what they’re doing.

She points at the empty couch, “lay down.”

Rook protests immediately.

She glares at him, “JP Cappelletty, lay down on the damn couch.”

Kells fights the urge to laugh, not wanting her to glare at him. But a small chuckle leaves him when Rook immediately does as she wants.

Instead of glaring at the blonde musician, she narrows her eyes at him. “Watch me help you with your headaches next time you have one.”

Kells sobers up, putting his hands in the air. “I’m good, I’ll shut up.”

Y/N turns to her boyfriend, happy to see he’s laying on his stomach. Straddling him, she gets comfortable on the backs of his thighs.

She carefully starts applying pressure to his lower back, and when she presses in with her thumbs, she smiles at the moan she receives. ‘I didn’t think anyone could be more tense then Kells.” Y/N says her observation.

Rook smiles at that, face hidden in the couch material. “Glad to be of service.”

She swats him on the back of his head lightly, “Don’t be proud of that.”

After ten minutes, she slowly stops, not missing that Rook had fallen asleep. Baze walks over to her, helping her get off Rook, so she doesn’t wake him up.

“You’re good for him, Y/N.” Baze tells her, patting her on the shoulder, before going to his bunk. She stares after him confused.

Kells sits down at the table, “Baze is right. We give Rook a lot of shit for how he is with you, but he’s never been happier. You’re really good for him.”


End file.
